I Need To Say Something
by Eddy13
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day and Rainbow Dash has something important to tell her marefriend, Fluttershy. The thing is, can she work up the courage?


With a groan, Rainbow Dash pried her eyes open and sat up in her cloud bed. She didn't get much sleep the other night due to her nerves. Climbing out bed, she looked to her calendar. Sure enough, it was the day she was both looking forward to and dreaded.

Hearts and Hooves Day.

This was the day where ponies all over Equestria got together with their special someponies. And Rainbow Dash was surprisingly no exception. Yes, Rainbow Dash who seemed to be 'too cool' for romance had a special somepony. What made her special somepony extra special was because it was somepony Rainbow Dash knew since she was a filly: her best friend turned marefriend Fluttershy.

Unfortunately, the prospect of what Rainbow Dash intended to bring up to her marefriend was what had her on edge. Trotting into the bathroom, she filled the sink with water which she proceeded to splash on her face as she looked herself in the mirror.

"Okay, get a grip, Rainbow." She said to her reflection. "You're blowing this out of proportion. Fluttershy won't react negatively to what you tell her. She isn't like that." Those words seemed to help Dash calm down, but only for a moment. "On the other hoof, she does have a tendency to overreact to even the smallest things, so what if this is one of them?" She shook her head of those thoughts. "Pony up, Rainbow Dash!" She shouted at her reflection. "You're one of the bravest ponies in Equestria and you're going to let something like this get to you?! No way!" She turned away from the mirror, her regular confidence restored. "I'm going through with this and nothing is going to stop me!"

With that, she climbed into the shower and activated the cloud head. While she wasn't one to shy away from personal hygiene, she put extra effort into getting clean for this night.

Her shower done, she went back to her bedroom to get her dress. For this evening, she and Fluttershy had decided to wear the outfits they had worn at the Grand Galloping Gala.

After slipping into her outfit and fixing up her mane, Rainbow Dash looked herself over in the bedroom mirror.

"Alright, we're good to go." She said satisified.

With that, she departed her cloud house for Fluttershy's cottage.

It didn't take her long to arrive at her destination. Trotting up to the front door, she hesitated a moment before knocking.

"_Okay, Rainbow._" She thought to herself. "_This is it. No turning back now. Come on, you can do this._"

Working up her nerve, Dash raised her hoof and knocked.

"I'll be right there, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called from inside.

Dash didn't have long to wait before the door opened and Fluttershy stepped out in her Gala dress. Rainbow Dash was amazed at the sight before her. True, she had seen Fluttershy in her Gala outfit before, but that time was nothing like this. It appeared that Fluttershy had decided to go all out while getting ready. She had her mane done up in a fancy manner and she had applied some eyeshadow that perfectly complicated the shade of her eyes. Needless to say, Rainbow Dash was speechless.

"Wow, Fluttershy." She said when she finally found her voice. "You look great."

"Thanks." Fluttershy blushed "You look nice, too."

Smiling at each other, the two shared a sweet kiss before Rainbow said "Well then, shall we be off?"

Nodding, Fluttershy followed her marefriend into town. Much to her surprise, their destination was a fancy restaurant.

"Oh, my, Rainbow." She squeaked. "This place is rather exquisite. How did you get reservations?"

"Rarity knows a guy here." Dash replied as she led the way inside.

It seemed that Hearts and Hooves Day was a busy day for the restaurant. It was full to bursting with couples. Rainbow could've sworn she caught sight of Lyra and Bon Bon somewhere, and in a corner, she saw what appeared to be Derpy with Doctor Hooves.

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to be shown to their table and given a menu. After looking over them for a few minutes, they were approached by a waiter.

"Hello, Madams." He said to the pair. "May I take your order."

"Yes." Rainbow said after thinking. "I'll have the rutabaga and mushroom salad."

"I'll have a carrot, lettuce, and tomato sandwich." Fluttershy said in her soft voice.

"Very good." The waiter said as he wrote the orders down with his magic. "They should be here in ten minutes." He then left, leaving the couple to themselves.

"_Okay_." Rainbow Dash thought to herself. "_So far so good. Now is a good time for me to mention it." _Dash made to her open her mouth, but closed it just as quickly. "_No. I can't do it. Not yet" _

Instead, Rainbow Dash decided to bring up a different topic.

"So, Fluttershy," She asked tentatively. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded. "I'm having a really nice time."

"Well, that's great." Rainbow said with a wide smile before thinking about something. "I wonder what the others are up to?"

"Well, I think Twilight said something about working up the courage to speak to that stallion she met in the Crystal Empire." Fluttershy replied.

"Yeah?" Rainbow asked curiously. "Well, here's hoping she succeeds. That bookworm really needs a coltfriend. Anything else?"

"Well, I believe I heard something about Spike planning to ask Rarity out on a date."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "I wonder how long it'll be till that works out? What's the betting pool up to now?"

"Fifty five bits." Fluttershy said as their orders came. "I really hope they get together today."

"Because it's Hearts and Hooves Day?" Rainbow Dash asked as she dug into her salad.

"That and I have today down in the betting pool." Fluttershy joked as she picked up her sandwich.

Rainbow had to hold in her laugh so as to not choke on her salad.

"Oh, and there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Fluttershy whispered.

"What?" Dash asked.

"Well, I recently had a talk with Discord."

"What about him?" Rainbow asked nastily. She was quite jealous of how close that spirit had gotten to her marefriend.

"Now, Rainbow, relax." Fluttershy said, detecting her marefriend's jealousy. "There's nothing going on between us. In fact, Discord told me he's got a crush."

Dash's jaw fell open, causing her mouthful of salad to fall out. "You're kidding!"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Nope. He told me himself. He's head over heels. Literally. He told me while flipping in midair."

"No fooling?" Rainbow giggled. "Well then, who's the mare that has captured the lord of chaos's heart?"

Looking around to make sure nopony was listening in, Fluttershy moved in and whispered into Dash's ear.

In an instant, Rainbow was laughing out loud.

"Princess Celestia?!" She cried through laughter. "Oh, man! How in the world did that happen?! I mean, that's the most unlikely match anypony could think of!"

"Rainbow. Shush." Fluttershy whispered. "Discord told me in confidence. Besides, you might get us thrown out."

Still giggling, Rainbow stuttered "S-Sorry" before the two went back to their meals.

After finishing their meals and paying the bill, which Rainbow complained was too much, the two made their way out of the restaurant.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow thought for a moment before coming up with something. "How about a walk in the park?"

Fluttershy smiled. "I'd like that."

The couple made their way to the park and walked along the path until coming to the lake where they stopped and sat on grass.

"Isn't this wonderful night, Rainbow?" Fluttershy sighed as she laid her head on her marefriend's shoulder.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, though her thoughts were far away from the moment.

"_Okay, Rainbow, old girl, now's as good a time as any. But what if Fluttershy doesn't like it? What if I lose her forever? No! Stop thinking like that Rainbow! You're Rainbow Dash! You've faced down tougher challenges than this! You can do this!"_

"F-Fluttershy?" She said outloud.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked while turning to her marefriend, causing Dash to be lost in Fluttershy's eyes before getting back to the matter at hand.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about…us."

"What about us?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Fluttershy, you know that you mean a lot to me right? Before you became my marefriend, you were my very first friend. And I have to say that ever since we started dating, I've felt happier around you more than ever before."

"What are you getting at, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

Dash sighed. "Sorry, I'm rambling. The point is, you're the most important pony in my life. I…I love you. And I can't imagine my life without you in it. In fact…I don't want to."

"Well, that's very sweet, Rainbow." Fluttershy smiled. "I get the feeling we'll be marefriends for a long time."

"No." Rainbow shook her head. "That doesn't work for me."

Fluttershy gasped as her eyes became teary and glossy. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?!" Dash cried. "No! Of course not! Didn't you hear me? I just said that I don't want to live my life without you, even when I finally join the Wonderbolts."

"But you just said us being marefriends doesn't work for you." Fluttershy said confused.

"That's cause I'm thinking of something more permanent." Rainbow Dash answered. With that, she put her hoof under her wing and pulled out a small box. Fluttershy was confused at first, until she saw Rainbow get down on one hoof and open the box, revealing an elegant hoofband with a jeweled butterfly in the setting, its wings all the colors of the rainbow. Fluttershy held her breath and looked up to Rainbow Dash, where she could see the passion in her eyes clear as day.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said slowly. "Will you marry me?"

Tears weld up in Fluttershy's eyes, causing Rainbow to think she had blown her future with the mare she loved. That is, until she saw a smile appear on Fluttershy's face and she gave her answer.

"Yes."

"Yes?!" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Fluttershy cried as she threw her hooves around her marefriend and kissed her with more passion than they ever used before. In an instant, Rainbow Dash returned the kiss and hug, feeling more happiness in her heart than ever before. Eventually they parted, a line of saliva connecting their mouths.

Smiling, Rainbow Dash took the hoofband from the box and placed it on Fluttershy's left hoof.

"It looks good on you." Rainbow smiled as she admired her new fiancée's new accessory.

"It's beautiful, Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she stared at the band before looking into her love's magenta eyes. "And so are you."

"Please," Rainbow Dash said dismissively. "If anypony's beautiful, it's you." This caused Fluttershy to blush. "What do you say to a flight around town?"

Smiling, Fluttershy nodded before following Dash into the sky.

The two flew through the air for hours at a slow romantic pace, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they arrived back at Fluttershy's cottage where they shared another passionate kiss.

"Well, Flutters," Rainbow said as they parted. "We've got a big day tomorrow. Our friends are in for a big surprise. Something tells me we can expect an engagement party from Pinkie Pie in the future. Well, anyway, see ya in the morning, Shy."

She then turned to go, only to be stopped by a hoof on her shoulder.

"Wait." Fluttershy spoke. Rainbow turned and she could almost see the pleading in her eyes.

"Could you please stay?" Fluttershy asked. "I'd like for you to come in so we can celebrate our engagement."

"Celebrate our engagement?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Couldn't we do that with our friends tomorrow? I mean, how exactly are we supposed to…" She stopped as a thought came to her and turned to Fluttershy who had an uncharacteristically sly grin on her face. "Why, Fluttershy," Rainbow said with surprise as she caught on to what was being implied. "I didn't know you thought about those things."

Fluttershy giggled before running a hoof up Rainbow's leg. "Only with you."

With a goofy grin on her face, Rainbow Dash followed her fiancée into the cottage before they closed the door, making sure it was double locked.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came to me out of the blue and I had to write it. Besides, there's a distinct lack of FlutterDash proposal stories, let alone wedding stories.**


End file.
